


With Hands Joined

by empress_of_altea



Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Kacxa Week 2019, Marriage, Mates, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_of_altea/pseuds/empress_of_altea
Summary: Keith never expected to fall in love, much less with the right-hand woman of an intergalactic prince. Acxa also never expected to fall in love, much less with a hotheaded human who saved the universe.Neither of them certainly expected to get married.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Kacxa Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662055
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	With Hands Joined

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of "Traditions" from Kacxa Week 2019, back in October. This is the second installment of said series. Five more (rewrites) are following this one!
> 
> hOLY hyena this took me half a century to complete. My sincerest apologies for that. I couldn't be more grateful for everyone's support and patience with me. This fic (both this rewritten version and the original) will of course be available on my Tumblr @ empress-of-alteamoved (new link on my current blogs @kalluracxa or @cosmickallura). Also, regarding how there are so few characters in this version compared to the last, I wanted to focus more on Keith and Acxa. This is their day, after all! This is also my personal take on how a Galra/Human/Marmora wedding would go down.
> 
> Enjoy!

The mirror showed someone so different. 

Instead of a suit embellished with a symbol of tyranny, and faded scars long since healed, or a cultivated edge that cut everyone she met, she was wearing a dress. A wedding dress. A manifestation of a day she never thought she’d be lucky enough to have.

She had never worn a dress before. She liked it. More so for what it represented, but it was awfully pretty too. 

Pearl fabric draped over her form, lace splitting up the center of her chest, sharp muscles and skin blanketed by flowery patterns. A slit in the hem of her dress avowed her thigh, every curve of her augmented by the gleaming heels she stood on. 

She adjusted the crown of Juniberries sat atop her head, the ruby pink a picturesque complement to her ivory white gown. The petals were impossibly soft, and she was careful not to damage them with her claws. 

As her hand fell over her face, she caught a glimpse of the silver ring on her finger. The ring that Keith had shyly presented to her a few months prior. 

She recalled how his cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink from the cold air. How he poured all of his love into his words, thumb running over her knuckles, both of their hands shaking. How his eyes were wet with joy when she said yes, and how he scooped her up in his arms, showering her in ecstatic declarations and fierce kisses. 

She couldn’t hold back a smile at the memory, clutching blithely at the silk of her gown as she basked in an all-too-familiar daydream. 

An excited voice chimed in from behind her, tugging her out of her recollection. She felt an endlessly-welcome wave of calm course through her at the familiar voice, pivoting on her heels, eliciting a gasp from her best friend. 

“You look absolutely beautiful!” Veronica spoke through an onslaught of happy tears before extending her hand. 

Acxa smiled humbly, blushing a rich violet. She entangled her fingers with Veronica’s, her nerves momentarily placated. 

“Thank you.” She sighed grittily. “Earth fashion is so...peculiar. I’m not sure I can pull it off. I just don’t want to disappoint him.” 

Veronica tucked a strand of hair behind Acxa’s ear, settling her hand against her friend’s cheek. “Hey.” She tilted her chin up to level Acxa’s tearful gaze to her own. “That boy is head-over-heels for you. He’s only gonna fall in love with you more when he sees you.” 

Acxa clutched at Veronica’s arms, smiling a ‘thank you’ she couldn’t quite articulate. Veronica grinned, gesturing to the door. 

“You ready for the best day of your life?”

Acxa mulled over the weighted question, a honeyed string of memories running through her mind. She tightened her grip on Veronica’s arm, anchoring herself with a wobbly breath. 

“Yes.” She gave a watery laugh. “So, _so_ ready.” 

_________

The mirror reflected back a very foreign sight. 

Keith meticulously studied the image staring back at him. He wore an ivory white tuxedo, ornamented with a Juniberry boutonnière and an ink black tie. His hair was fashioned into a low-hanging ponytail, and his bangs were as endearingly messy as they always were. 

He restlessly adjusted his collar, trying his damndest to ignore how he could feel his pulse nervously rumbling in every part of him. He was about to curse something under his breath before he felt a tranquil hand settle on his shoulder.

“Jitters?” 

Keith scoffed bitterly, pursing his lips into a sullen glower. “That’s one word for it. Terrified works too.”  
He bit the inside of his cheek. “Is it stupid that I’m scared? After everything as a Paladin and a Blade...that I’m scared to walk down an aisle?” 

Krolia pulled her son into a one-armed hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You are going to be fine. Breathe.”

He bounced anxiously on his leg, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t fidget with them. He sunk in on himself, resting his cheek on Krolia’s shoulder, the action somewhat allaying his raucous anxiety. 

“I just don’t wanna screw this up.” He paused, his voice audibly strained. “I _can't_ screw this up.” An image of Acxa flashed through his mind and he felt his chest tighten in a blend of nervousness, indescribable joy, and adoration for her that made every part of him ache. 

Krolia fussed about with her son’s tangles of hair, something she certainly did out of maternal affection, but she knew that it lulled him all the same. “Remember why you’re doing this. Anything worth being scared of is worth being excited about as well.”

Keith smiled keenly, and it was the first genuine smile he had worn that day. He let out a low sigh, forcing himself to stand a little straighter. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I can do this.” 

Krolia discreetly shielded her grin of accomplishment, waving towards the door.

“You can. You ready to go now? Acxa’s waiting for you.” 

At the mention of her name, Keith felt a wave of warmth fall over him. His fear seemed to disappear, replaced by a dizzying excitement. He suddenly remembered why he was doing this.

“Yeah.” He gave a rocky smile. “I’m ready.” 

_________

He didn’t quite remember the walk down the aisle. In a blur of animated cries and congratulatory whoops, he was standing at a silver arch, the setting sun sheathing its shine in dark amber. Krolia stood right by Keith’s side, every inch of her radiating boundless pride. 

Kolivan, their chosen officiant, was situated at the arch’s center. He gestured wordlessly towards Keith, who nodded with visible avidity. 

And with a commencing wave of his hand, attention was turned to the arriving lady of the hour, enlivened exclamations sweeping through the crowd. Keith’s eyes grew misty, his breath cemented in his throat. 

Acxa beamed, and the way her eyes simply lit up when she saw him...Keith had never seen anything, or anyone, as breathtaking as her. 

Suddenly she was standing in front of him, his soon-to-be wife, his mate, his world. The simplicity of the word ‘love’ didn’t quite illustrate what he felt. 

Little did he know she was thinking the exact same thing. 

“You look...” beautiful seemed too tiny of a word to describe her. “...absolutely amazing. I mean, you are _gorgeous_.” He enunciated his words in an effort to make sure she knew that he meant them with all his heart. He offered his hand, and Acxa slipped hers into his, a perfect fit. She’d be lying if she said her knees weren’t weak when she felt his thumb run over her knuckles, a habit of his she looked forward to feeling more of.

“Thank you.” She scanned him up and down, a rare grin spreading across her face. “You look very handsome. “ 

Keith smirked cheekily, face pink. “Thanks.” He exhaled frailly. “You nervous?” 

“Very. You?” 

“Same.” 

The two of them shared a laugh. Acxa toyed with the hem of her dress before Keith took her other hand into his own, letting eyes of azure meet indigo. “But I’m excited. _So_ excited. And so in love with you that I don’t know what to say or do to express it.” 

Acxa tittered, just as incapable of giving voice to the joy that coursed through her. A silent gaze from Kolivan urged the two of them to properly stand in front of the altar, fingers intertwined, shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Kolivan cleared his throat. “I am honored to officiate the union between two dedicated Blades, Keith and Acxa.” His gaze grew sentimental and a gruff smile swept across his face. “The two of you will not only become mates but kindred as well. Galra tradition esteems spouses to protect, care for, and support one another. Marmorans expect the same from any worthy Blade.” 

He gestured to Krolia at his side, to which she handed him a torch with a lavender flame flickering at its center. Kolivan extended his arm towards the arch above him, the flames glinting with an ancient regality. 

“Flames have represented change in Galran tradition for deca-phoebs. Allow this flame to represent a beautiful new start for the both of you.” 

Amethyst fire arose from the torch onto the silvery altar, deep violet glows dotting the metal throughout. Keith and Acxa stared wide-eyed at the magnificent sight before them, their breaths bated. 

Keith found himself staring up at the lilac reflections dancing on Acxa’s face. He was suddenly enthralled with the cobalt irises of her eyes all over again; and the brilliant mix of wonder and strength that lay in them. And if it weren’t for Kolivan’s low voice cutting through the air, he likely would’ve spent another varga admiring them. 

“Keith, Acxa, your blades.” Kolivan, as had been prepared beforehand, handed two shadowy brands to the couple before him. 

“Please cross them over one another.” 

Silver met silver with a quiet, metallic throb. 

“Similarly to Marmoran trials, unions between two mates is a difficult but worthwhile endeavor. Keith, do you swear on the blade to protect, encourage, and stand by Acxa as your mate?” 

“I do.” His voice was tremulous, a cocktail of nerves and joy. It made Acxa simply melt. 

“Acxa, do you swear on the blade to protect, encourage, and stand by Keith as your mate?” 

Acxa’s trembly grip on the hilt of her blade tightened. “I do.” 

Kolivan gave a prideful smile, gesturing for Keith and Acxa to return their blades. He then opened his palm to reveal two rings that caught the tawny light of the sun and the purple flames behind him.

“It’s not Galra or Marmora custom to exchange rings but earthen traditions deserve their place in this ceremony nonetheless.” He proffered the rings to the couple, Keith wasting no time in taking Acxa’s hand, sliding the honey-colored ring onto her finger (inwardly thanking whatever god above that he didn’t drop the ring). 

Acxa reciprocated, lips quirking up into a grin at her very-soon-to-be husband. Keith ran a shaky hand through his hair, rocking on his heels, so endlessly impatient for Kolivan to conclude the ceremony so he could wrap Acxa up in his arms and never let go. 

“And now Keith, you may kiss your bride.” 

With a burst of ardor, the couple found themselves tangled in each other’s arms. Their lips met and roaring cheers rippled through the air. Keith cradled her face in his hands, truthfully reluctant to stop kissing her, but the moment he looked up at her, he felt his eyes grow damp. 

She ran her thumb across the mahogany scar on his cheek, resting her forehead against his. “I love you.” Acxa whispered, low enough for only him to hear. 

Months ago, such phrases felt foreign on her tongue. They still were, to a degree. But the way Keith absolutely beamed, exclaiming ‘I love you too’ before enfolding her in another kiss, she was certainly eager to say them as often as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my intellectual property. Do not claim this work as your own or upload to another platform without my permission. Always remember to support your and others' works - ship what you want, love what you want, and create what you want.


End file.
